


Aesthetic Violence

by saylilirose



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: 6th grade project, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Beginnings, Butterfly, Happy, Jrock - Freeform, M/M, Original Story - Freeform, Original Universe, Original work - Freeform, Rose - Freeform, Sad, Short, Symbolism, Uhm, Visual Kei, alternative, idk - Freeform, of butterflies and roses, really - Freeform, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saylilirose/pseuds/saylilirose
Summary: The Butterfly and The Rose, Together for eternity.





	Aesthetic Violence

**Author's Note:**

> Jasmine was referred to as [she] in the original since it was for school. Not here though.  
> Also, it's bad because I wrote in 6th grade for English.

A butterfly flies freely in the air. Beautifully after coming out of its cocoon, it spread its wings and flies over a set of flowers. The once caterpillar flew and flew catching the attention of young children playing in a small and colorful playground. But butterflies weren't always as pretty as they are now. How they came to be is always wondered by humans. The story is simple really.

 

There was a man named Jasmine. He was a lovely damoiseau, who was kind, sweet, and most of all beautiful. Jasmine loved the fact that loved the fact that he was beautiful, but of course, him being the way he is, didn't boast about his beauty. In fact, he sometimes tried to hide the fact that he was pretty. All in all, he failed to do so. But something the people around Jasmine didn't know was that Jasmine was the god of witchcraft and curses. All that is except for one.

  
Masashi, god of drama and knights, was the only one that knew of Jasmine's powers. He was the only one who had found out about Jasmine's true abilities. Masashi was in the love with the man no matter his abilities and talents. He wanted to marry him, but he had a simple problem. He was taken by Aphrodite goddess of love.

  
Masashi sought out to seek Jasmine, but he rejected him in all ways. Jasmine was too, in love with Masashi, but he knew they could never be together. Goddess Aphrodite knew they were both in love with each other and set out to have revenge on both of them. She could not handle the fact that the man she loved would not love her back. Aphrodite using Jasmine's own curses turned Jasmine into an ugly caterpillar, letting out all of her anger on the innocent man... But being in love with Masashi, Aphrodite turned him into a rose, a beautiful black rose. Black, since she felt that was the color of his soul, empty and unemotional. But her decisions, instead of for the worse, turned for the best.

  
Goddess Athena saw all the events and felt that it was ungrateful of Aphrodite. Aphrodite was the goddess of love, she could make any man fall in love with her spells if she wanted to. Jasmine could only use his beauty, yet he refused to. Athena went looking for the once beautiful Jasmine, who had turned into a caterpillar and said that Jasmine the caterpillar would make a cocoon, and turn into a beautiful purple butterfly, and fly freely in the air. Then went to look for the dark rose laying on the floor. She picked it up and said the rose would turn red, and be the butterflies friend. Athena then went outside, set them both together in a small garden, smiled, and walked away in peace, knowing that the once gods, would be the start of something beautiful in nature. And knowing that they would soon reunite.

  
The butterfly was born, flying freely over the blue skies. The red rose bloomed beautifully. The butterfly flew and flew until it landed on a beautiful red rose. That is the story of how both the rose and butterfly came to be. Both starting from a strong love between two people. And both being as equally beautiful for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Miss you Jasmine.


End file.
